Réécrire l'histoire
by VanessaJJ
Summary: Les Volturis condamnent Renesmée et tous les Cullen, ils ne seront jamais une famille, Bella ne naitra pas ainsi que sa fille, Jasper et Alice ne se trouveront pas et Edward restera nomade... Pourtant Renéesmée se retrouve en 1985 et elle devoir réécrire l'histoire de sa famille...
1. Prologue

Je m'étais promis définir tous mes OS commencé (plus d'une vingtaine…) avant de retenter une fic. Mais c'est trop tentant et ça fait trop longtemps que je n'ai rien posté.

Je publie donc le prologue et le premier chapitre, je ne peux rien promettre hélas sur la fréquence des publications, mais j'attends avec impatience votre avis…

A part le prologue, je pense que toute la fic sera d'un point de vue de Renesmée. Ma fic commence lors de la confrontation avec les Volturis dans Breaking Dawn.

Tous les personnages appartiennent évidemment à Stephenie Meyer.

**Réécrire l'histoire**

**Prologue**

**PDV Edward**

« Papa, je ne veux pas… »

« Renesmée, reste ! »

Je sentis la main de ma fille s'alléger dans la mienne. Ma femme qui enlaçait notre fille disparaissait aussi progressivement. Sous mes yeux fous, je voyais les deux personnes les plus importantes de ma vie éternelle être anéanties.

« Aro ! Pas ça! » supplia Carlisle.

« Pitié ! » supplia Esmé.

Notre bourreau sourit de toutes ses dents aussi blanches que la neige qui nous entourait. Le champ qui avait vu de nombreuses parties de baseball était devenu un vrai champ de bataille, sauf qu'il n'y avait pas eu de bataille. Les Volturis étaient venus avec des témoins et des renforts. Au nom de leur justice, ils nous avaient condamnés avant de nous avoir écoutés. Des amis avaient été tués, d'autres étaient gravement blessés, quand Aro avait prononcé la sentence, ils avaient voulu empêcher le verdict et protéger ma fille et ma femme.

« Ce n'est que le début Carlisle… tu as eu tort de nous défier. Ton clan est trop puissant, vous êtes une menace pour les vampires et les humains. Quelles autres abominations avez-vous donc commis, les Cullen ? Vous avez pactisé avec nos ennemis, tué d'autres vampires pour sauver une seule humaine, vous vous êtes perdus. Il était temps que nous intervenions. Vous êtes les seuls responsables de ce gâchis. » déclara avec solennité Aro.

Son air satisfait me fit bouillir de rage mais je ne pouvais me résoudre à le faire taire, je regardais Bella et Renesmée disparaître, je ne pouvais rien y faire. J'entendis seulement Rosalie hurler plus fort que les autres.


	2. Chapitre 1

Chapitre 1

**PDV Renesmée**

Mes yeux s'ouvrirent difficilement, se refermèrent tandis que la clarté d'un grand soleil m'éblouissait. Je crus qu'une éternité s'était passée avant de pouvoir me redresser et regarder autour de moi.

Je me retrouvais dans le champ où mes derniers souvenirs se déroulaient. Ma famille et nos alliés face aux Volturis, mes parents faisant barrage, Jacob, tous crocs dehors grognant, les Cullen en front uni, les autres en face de nous, leurs yeux rouges sang, leurs rires et leurs grondements.

Quand mon père avait expliqué à Aro que je n'avais pas été mordue mais bien conçue alors que ma mère était encore humaine, le jugement avait déjà été rendu. Caius avait vociféré, nous ordonnant de nous taire. Marcus avait eu l'air navré, bon comédien.

« Bella tu es condamnée à ne pas naître, ta descendance ne verra pas le jour. Un autre passé va se produire. Edward, tu seras sauvage dès ta création, tu ne feras pas partie du clan de Cullen. Alice et Jasper, qui ne sont pas là d'ailleurs, ne se rencontreront pas et ne se joindront pas au clan. Renesmée, chère enfant, tu n'as pas le droit de vivre, tu es une insulte à notre race. Ce n'est pas de ta faute. »

Jacob avait alors tenté de sauter sur Aro mais deux gardes l'avaient intercepté et déchiré en deux. Mon ami, mon frère, mon protecteur avait été mis à mort.

Mais alors que faisais-je ici, seule ? Aucun doute, j'étais bien dans la forêt de Forks, mais aucun membre de ma famille n'était présent, je n'avais jamais été seule depuis ma naissance.

Le passé avait-il été modifié ? Me trouvais-je dans un présent conforme à la malédiction d'Aro ?

J'aurais voulu me rouler en boule, pleurer et attendre, je m'étais déjà laissée tomber à terre mais je devais croire que j'avais encore une chance. Si ma mère n'existait pas, je n'aurais pas dû être là. Si j'étais là, c'est qu'il y avait encore de l'espoir, même infime, de retrouver ma famille.

Je me relevai et courus vers notre maison. Essoufflée, je découvris que la jolie clairière était vide, aucune de trace de la présence des Cullen.

Je repris difficilement mon souffle, bizarrement je n'avais pas couru très vite. J'avais perdu toutes mes super capacités. Mes joues furent bientôt inondées de larmes, je me sentais tellement seule. Je me repris rapidement, ma mère n'aurait pas agi ainsi, elle aurait avancé, cherché, compris… Je devais agir et vite, quelque soit la situation, le temps était forcément contre moi.

Refusant de me laisser abattre, je me dirigeai vers la ville. Je n'y étais jamais allée, je n'aurais pas su dire si tout était différent si je n'avais pas eu un cours magistrale de ma tante Rosalie sur les voitures. Je ne croisais que des modèles des années soixante-dix ou début quatre-vingt.

Je me résolus à faire signe à une voiture. Un vieux modèle de Toyota en mauvais état se mit sur le côté et une jeune fille en sortit en trombe.

« Mais qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Tu ne devrais pas être seule sur cette route ! Viens ! » me dit-elle.

Je la regardais ébahie, soulagée, émue, c'était Renée, ma grand-mère maternelle. Elle ne devait pas avoir plus de dix-huit ans et si je me rappelais bien l'histoire familiale, elle n'avait été que de passage et avait rencontré un certain policier, Charlie Swan.

Je restai silencieuse, en retrait tentant de décider quoi lui dire. C'était une chance inouïe de rencontrer Renée. La malédiction des Volturis était que ma mère n'allait pas naitre. Comment avaient-ils programmé cela dans ce nouveau passé ? Renée avait passé quelques jours à Forks mais était revenu deux mois plus tard pour Charlie. Une chose était sure, je ne pouvais pas me permettre de la perdre de vue. Il était évident que Charlie ne s'évaporerait pas mais les Volturis pouvaient empêcher Renée de revenir par n'importe quel moyen. Je ne pourrais pas forcément l'aider du haut de mon mètre vingt mais j'avais une connaissance étendue du monde surnaturel.

Mon silence inquiéta Renée, elle me fit plusieurs sourires, j'étais trop émue de la rencontrer pour sourire à mon tour. Je détaillai son visage, retrouvant quelques traits communs avec ma mère, mais je savais qu'elle ressemblait plus à Charlie.

« Je ne te ferai pas de mal ma chérie. Je vais te conduire chez le sheriff et on va retrouver tes parents. »

Je pris sa main, espérant qu'effectivement j'allais un jour retrouver mes parents. J'espérais aussi voir Charlie mais en arrivant dans le petit bureau du sheriff, un homme bedonnant nous accueillit froidement.

« Que voulez-vous ? »

« Cette enfant était sur le bord de la… » commença Renée mais je la coupai rapidement.

Je ne devais pas restée loin d'elle, qui comprendrait mon histoire ? Je me voyais déjà confiée aux services sociaux et être enfermée. Non, il fallait que mes grands-parents se rencontrent, se marient et conçoivent ma mère, c'était ça mon plan. Mais avoir l'apparence d'une enfant de sept ans allait me rendre la tâche difficile.

« Où est Charlie ? » dis-je en fixant le sheriff.

Ma mère m'avait souvent dit que j'étais une vraie charmeuse, je faisais faire ce que je voulais à ma famille, il était temps d'essayer mon talent sur les humains.

« Il… euh c'est son jour de repos. »

« Et vous ignorez où il se rend pendant ses jours de repos ? » insistai-je.

« Il traîne avec ces indiens… Bon j'allais partir, donc vous devez aussi partir. »

« Attendez ! » s'exclama Renée.

« Viens Renée, on va aller chercher Charlie. » dis-je à ma grand-mère.

En s'installant derrière le volant, elle soupira et se tourna vers moi, suspicieuse.

Je mis ma main sur son bras, juste une seconde pour savoir si mon don fonctionnait toujours, hélas rien ne se produisit.

« Comment tu connais mon prénom ? »

« C'est une très longue histoire, mais tu dois me croire, il faut trouver Charlie Swan. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Je t'expliquerai quand nous l'aurons trouvé. »

« Je dois rejoindre mes amies à… »

« A First Beach, je sais et je pense que Charlie s'y trouve en ce moment. »


	3. Chapitre 2

Et non, je n'ai pas oublié cette fic ! Mais il faut que je réfléchisse bien à mon intrigue alors c'est un peu long désolée.

Chapitre 2

Arrivée à First Beach, Renée observa ses amies depuis l'habitacle. Elle semblait en pleine réflexion, presque mélancolique.

« A quoi pensez-vous Renée ? »

« On part demain, on veut aller à Los Angeles. »

« Votre mère n'approuve pas. »

« Elle a toujours détesté les hippies alors quand je… Attends ! Comment sais-tu cela toi ? »

J'hésitai, tout lui raconter risquait de modifier les évènements, or je devais veiller à ce que tout se déroule comme dans le passé originel. Dès que ma mère serait conçue, sûrement je retrouverai ma place dans mon présent.

« Vous croyez au paranormal ? » tentai-je.

« Oui ! »

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent grand comme une enfant devant son cadeau de Noel.

« Qu'est ce que tu es ? »

« Je ne peux rien dire. »

« Bien sûr, alors dis-moi en quoi je suis concernée. »

« Vous devez rencontrer Charlie Swan. »

Je sortis de la voiture et avançai vers la plage. Elle me suivit et me donna la main, puis nous nous dirigeâmes ensemble vers le groupe de jeunes gens qui jouaient au football.

Je reconnus mon grand-père et mon cœur se serra. Dans mes souvenirs, il était toujours sur ses gardes, il craignait que ma mère et moi disparaissions pour préserver notre secret. C'était inéluctable et il savait mais ma mère avait promis de ne pas rompre le contact et de venir souvent le voir. Nous avions eu tant de projets et de rêves mais les Volturis avaient tout anéanti.

Je laissai Renée rejoindre ses amies, elle ne savait pas qui était Charlie, il était temps de laisser les choses se dérouler seules. Et moins d'une heure plus tard mes grands-parents riaient ensemble.

Il n'y avait plus de doute, la punition des Volturis n'avait pas bien fonctionné, heureusement pour moi. Je ne savais pas très bien quel sort me réservait cet avenir, à évoluer dans le passé. Que se passerait-il quand l'autre moi naitrait ? J'étais la même, mi-vampire mi-humaine, j'allais devoir chasser très bientôt. Je n'avais pas encore pris conscience de ma soif, jamais je n'avais été si proche d'autant d'humains.

Il fallait aussi que je retrouve mon père et le reste de la famille. Aro avait décidé que mon père resterait « sauvage », seul et prédateur. Il serait dangereux pour moi que de l'approcher seule, je devrais d'abord retrouver Carlisle et Esmé. Aro n'avait rien dit pour Rosalie et Emmett, j'espérais vraiment qu'ils étaient bien avec mes grands-parents paternels. Il me faudrait aussi chercher Jasper et Alice et de les savoir toujours seuls m'attrista beaucoup, ils avaient un tel besoin l'un de l'autre, ils devaient se sentir si seuls.

Au loin, Renée me fit signe pour attirer mon attention, je ne savais pas si je pouvais encore rester avec elle, j'avais peur de compromettre le passé. J'allais devoir charmer une tribu indienne, profondément anti-vampire…

Je fis signe à Renée de loin et partis en courant. Je l'entendis m'appeler « petit ange » et tandis que mes larmes coulaient, je pensais à ma mère qui me manquait tant.


End file.
